


Twenty-Four Hours Without

by Thirteenie



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Community: Semidrabbles, Drinking, Gen, Prompt Fill, Semidrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenie/pseuds/Thirteenie
Summary: Tlazolteotl had bet that Mayahuel couldn't do it.(Prompt: Capable.)





	Twenty-Four Hours Without

Mayahuel giggled. "And you said I couldn't do it!..."

Tlazolteotl watched as her friend downed the fifth vessel of pulque in seven minutes. She'd bet Mayahuel couldn't spend twenty-four hours without drinking it. And she'd lost. 

Tlazolteotl grinned. _Of course she'll celebrate her victory with twenty-four hours of non-stop drinking._


End file.
